powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Relish Rampage
The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage is a 3D action adventure game developed by VIS Entertainment, published by Bam! Entertainment and distributed by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It was originally released on the PlayStation 2 November 24, 2002, in North America but was later produced for the GameCube in North America on December 15, 2003, as the Pickled Edition with added gameplay. In the game, you play the 3 Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) and must fly around a 3D world solving puzzles in an attempt to stop the invasion of Townsville by Pickles from outer space or Pickloids, presumably a reference to "Beat Your Greens." Plot Vote Mojo! Mojo Jojo wanted everybody in Townsville to vote for him. Mojo Jojo invented the Radio Jojo so everybody can vote for Mojo. Mojo supports the bananateritan party. The Gangreen Gang helps Mojo spread the waves so people can vote for Mojo and act like primates. The Mayor informed the girls that Mojo took delivery vans which contained the Mayor's votes and pickles. The girls ended up delivering the backup ballots and pickles to the voting ballots. They defeat Big Billy, then the girls destroy his speaker which spread the waves and then defeat Grubber and his speaker. Afterward, Sara Bellum wanted the girls to defeat Princess Morbucks because she supports Mojo by spreading bags of free money. After defeating Princess, the girls collect the rest of the money bags. At a nearby speaker, the girls defeated Little Arturo and Snake. At a construction site, the girls defeat Ace and his three transmitters. The Professor helped the girls change the monkey people back to normal. The Mayor wants the ballot boxes brought back to him. Princess Morbucks has tons of vans with Mojo's votes inside them. The Professor told the girls the conspiracy was made by Mojo Jojo! Odds 'N' Pods After Mojo was defeated, Blossom tells Mojo that he just can't beat a free pickle which is the reason why he lost the election. Mojo sent waves for getting free pickles, as soon as he realized free pickles were all the people of Townsville wanted to vote for the Mayor. The Pickloids received the transmission and invaded Townsville with their Pickle Pods. The Mayor opened Pickleheim which is the Townsville Pickle Museum. Mitch found a karate Pickloid and ate him and became the Pickloid leader. Ms. Keane assigned the girls to find 5 children and take them back to the school bus. Then the Mayor and the Professor assign the girls to pick up 3 pods and take them to the Pickle Museum. After collecting them, The girls escort Ms. Keane and the students out of Townsville by protecting the bus from people that were infected by the Pickloids. After escorting Ms. Keane and the students out of Townsville, Sedusa was taking advantage of the Pickloid invasion by robbing jewelry stores all over Townsville and hid them in the Warehouse District. After the Girls took care of it by taking them to the bank for safe keeping, they eliminated more and more Pickloids and Pickle Pods, as well as various Pickle crafts whilst fighting Townsville's crooks and robbers, Sedusa, and Mojo Jojo in between. Frustrated with the Pickloids not giving up their invasion, the Professor tells the Girls that Mitch has become the Pickle Queen as he was the first citizen to become infected! Jar Wars After defeating the Pickloid possessing Mitch, he spits out the karate Pickloid and the girls zapped the alien. This resulted in Townsville being free from the Pickloid infection. The Pickloids were aghast at the loss of their Pickloid Queen and invaded Townsville themselves. The Pickloid Leader talks to the Mayor, asking him to help them on their invasion so all pickles can be free. The Mayor agreed to help the Pickloid Leader colonize Jargon. Although the Mayor thought he was going to get some free pickles, he then realizes he was tricked, as he is now being brined. The Professor tells the girls that the Pickloids are making every last citizen in Townsville their slaves in association with them pickling the Mayor. Knowing that they have less than an hour before they turn the mayor into a pickle, the girls now wear Dynamo Suits (from Uh Oh, Dynamo) to defeat the pickles. The Pickloids' second invasion force is imminent. After destroying the Pickloid ships near various places in Townsville, The Professor informs the Girls that the Pickloids are now rounding up the Citizens for their New Slaves program at the mothership and hauling them to an unknown central location. After freeing the citizens from the Pickloids' slave gathering, the Girls stopped the Pickloids from attacking the Pickle Museum and disrupting the Professor's research. Later, the Professor decides to infiltrate the mothership and attempt to free all the citizens and disable the shields. The Professor requests the Girls' assistance to the mothership whilst eliminating Pickloids getting in their way. The Professor tells the Girls to get help from Mojo Jojo, who is attempting to get rid of the Pickloids himself. At first, Mojo tried to deny the Girls pleas to help them, but the Girls realized that Mojo has a huge rancor for pickles prior to the election. They also tell him that he too will get turned into a pickle if he doesn't help them, which Bubbles finds to be disgusting. Mojo Jojo reluctantly helps the Girls only once and tells them to go pick up various items for three Anti-Pickle rays he was working on. After Mojo told them not to ask him for any more help, The girls destroyed every last Pickloid soldier, leader, and ship all around the city with the Anti-Pickle rays. The Girls, horrorstruck, that the Pickloids captured the Professor head to the mothership and destroyed the forcefield generator. Inner Pickle After they destroyed the forcefield generator and the pickle cannons surrounding it, the Powerpuff girls infiltrated the Pickloids' ship to free the Mayor and the Professor from being brined. The Girls first free the captive citizens inside Brining Jars and then go after the Professor and the Mayor. After destroying the Brining unit below them, The Powerpuff Girls saved the day completely. The Pickloids eventually gave up and decided to leave Earth and colonize Jargon. Unfortunately, before they could even colonize Jargon, the Pickloids' mothership (along with Pickloids inside) were accidentally eaten by a Jargonian Ice Toad. Characters *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *Pickloid Captain *Mojo Jojo *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Bellum *Mitch Mitchelson *Gangreen Gang *Ms. Keane *Princess Morbucks *Sedusa Trivia * This is the 9th Powerpuff Girls game published by BAM! Entertainment the other eight being Bad Mojo Jojo, Paint the Townsville Green, Battle HIM Chemical X-Traction, Mojo Jojo's Pet Project, Mojo Jojo A-Go-Go, Gamesville, and'' HIM and Seek''. External links * The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage at IGN * The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage at GameSpot * The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage at Moby Games Category:Video games